Cruise Whiskers
Whiskers Cruise was born on September 16,2004. She was born in the Whiskers. Her mother was Flower and her father was Zaphod. Cruise had one litter-mate sister, Hawkeye and two brothers, Logan and Mitch. Cruise and her siblings were born in the sixth litter of Flower. They were born during the time Tosca and Mozart, two of Flower's older daughters by then, gave birth to their own litters, four pups each. The Whiskers burrow had twelve pups in it and the so the group did not move aya from the main burrow and nor did Cruise's mother Flower, the dominant female, kill the other two litters. By the time Flower's pups were four weeks old, the group headed off foraging without Cruise and her litter-mates because the other two litters had to grow up as well and be big enough to follow the gang in the days foraging trips. One of Mozart's pups died whilst it was brought above ground. Cruise and her litter-mates turned six weeks old at last the other two litters had come of age and the whole group went out foraging with the main group. Howvever, one of Tosca and Mozart's pups was either predated or disappeared. Cruise and her sister and brothers all survived to adulthood. Her parents Flower and Zaphod were dominant pair of Whiskers since 2002 and until 2007 , her mother Flower is dominant for six years and her father Zaphod is still dominant as of today. Cruise grew larger than her older sister, Armanita Ditch and when Armanita Ditch returned to the group after being evicted by Flower, Cruise bullied her sister and evicted her from the group. In 2007 in the mid months, the Whiskers group split up. One group was being led by Flower whilst the other group was led by Rocket Dod who took dominance in the splinter group over the other females. After a separation period of about a week, the two halves reunited and Flower took dominance. Flower's two pups were in the splinter group but both disappeared and did not survive. Flower was bitten by a snake and sadly died on January 25,2007. Rocket Dog took dominance and the position of dominant female of Whiskers. Floowing events, Cruise's sister Hawkeye along with Flo,Petra and Ella gave birth to a mixed litter of eight pups. In March some members of the Whiskers group splintered and formed the Aztecs group led by Monkulus. Cruise's father Zaphod was still dominant in Whiskers but soon left with four other males and formed Incas group. One of the four other males was Cruise's brother Logan. Her other brother Mitch remained in Whiskers and took dominant male position in the group. Rocket Dog began to evicted females. She evicted Cruise,Hawkeye,Petra and Cheetara. Baobab In July 2007 the four evicted females were then joined by three wild males, Al Pacino, Al Capone and Al Catraz and formed a new group, Baobab. Male dominance in the group was established by one of the males, Al Pacino. Female dominance was contested between Cruise and Hawkeye as both were the oldest females in the group. The other rwo females were younger and did not fight for any dominance. Cruise and her sister were both pregnant by April and in May Cruise gave birth to a litter, but Hawkeye killed her pups and took dominance. Hawkeye gave birth to five pups, Mumbulu,Kiango,Kiboko,Njovu,Zikomo. Cruise then gave birth to three pups in June, Jason Bourne,Scorpion King,She-Ra. By late June Al Pacino who was dominant male lost his dominant position to Al Capone. In August Hawkeye gave birth to five pups,Moby,Honey,Porcelain,Tingle,Kaya Mawa. By September Tingle was predated. In November Hawkeye gave birth to one pup, Fatty Mc Fatty. In March 2008 the Baobab group split for the first time. Cruise led her half of the group whilst the other half was led by Hawkeye. Cruise was pregnant. By the time the two halves reunited, Cruise overthrew Hawkeye and took over as dominant female. She than gave birth to four pups, Crackle,Snap,Toni,Pop. Then after her pups were born, she lost dominance to Hawkeye. In April Hawkeye gave birth to five pups,Owlet,Bradley,Audrey,Twilight,Shongololo. By May Cruise aborted. Hawkeye gave birth to three pups, Herpastic,Clapastic,VBBP029. VBBP029 was predated in early July. Then in September Cruise's daughter She-Ra, Njovu,Honey were pregnant and gave birth to five pups by late November, VBBP030,VBBP031,VBBP032,VBBP033,VBBP034. Within a few weeks three of the pups, VBBP031, VBBP032, VBBP034 were abandoned by the group. After a week VBBM033 was predated. In January 2009 VBBP030 disappeared. In February Hawkeye gave birth to five pups,Spiff,Trot,Windle,Clodios,Mr Bime. Then in March Cruise gave birth to four pups, Crust,Pancho,Sprinkle,Chuckle. By April Hawkeye gave birth to four pups, VBBF044,VBBF045,VBBM046,VBBM047. Then in March Kiango,Kaya Mawa,Porcelain,Zikomo. All aborted within a month. In May Cruise gave birth to four pups, Shiraz,Cindle,Calone,Badger. Hawkeye gave birth to four pups. Then by January 2010 the group split up again. One group was led by Hawkeye. The other twelve member splinter group was led by Cruise and Al Catraz. Urukhai Cruise took dominance in her splinter group which consisted of herself,Al Catraz,Honey,Pop,Njovu,Badger,Porcelain,Crust,Snap,She-Ra,Kaya Mawa,Owlet. Al Ctraz took dominant male of the group. The two halves remained apart for a while until the splinter group was then called a new group, Urukhai. Cruise and Al Catraz are the dominant pair. By February Cruise,Honey,Porcelain,She-Ra are pregnant. She-Ra aborted her litter. Porcelain lost her litter. Cruise and Honey gave birth to a mixed litter of six pups, Nik Nak,Kindle Mosa,VUKM003,Sprinkle,Shutter,VUKF006. In March Sprinkle and VUKM003 were predated. Kaya Mawa,Njovu,Pop and Crust were pregnant. Kaya Mawa aborted. Pop and Njovu aborted. Crust lost her litter. Then by mid March Cruise is pregnant. Porcelain and Honey were pregnant but aborted. She-Ra lost her litter. Cruise gave birth to four pups, VUKP007,VUKP008,VUKP009,VUKP010. Urukhai is still growing. Category:Meerkat Fanon Wiki's Best Featured Articles Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Baobab meerkats Category:Urukhai meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats